1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to venting systems and more specifically to vented gutter and fascia systems, which either combines a gutter hanger with a ventilator or locates a ventilator behind a fascia.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,727 to Katt et al. discloses a roof ventilator. The Katt et al. patent provides a roof ventilating construction for use at the eaves, which provides necessary air inlet openings into the space between adjacent roof rafters and between the roof and insulation on the interior thereof to assure ventilation of the entire roof structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,875 to Olson discloses a gutter assembly and method of installation. The Olson patent includes a gutter assembly with a leaf guard and soffit strip for attachment along a roof edge. Ventilation openings may be formed through the soffit strip to allow ventilation into a rafter area of a roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,901 to Crosby discloses a one piece eaves treatment combining rain gutter, leaf screen, drip edge, fascia and soffit vent. The Crosby patent includes a gutter system, which combines a leaf screen, rain gutter, drip edge and soffit vent into a unitary, molded plastic structure. The gutter system forms the fascia along a roof eaves. U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,557 to Ayers, Jr. discloses a structural vent assembly for a roof perimeter. The Ayers Jr. patent includes a structural vent assembly having a back member; a mount member adapted to be secured to a support structure; a front member; and means for attaching the front member to the back and mounting members in a spaced apart relationship.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for vented gutter and fascia systems, which either combines a gutter hanger with a ventilator that may be customized for each application or locates a ventilator behind a fascia.